Worst Case Scenario
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: Don Draper's worst fears are realized when the FBI comes looking for him. He takes the high road and turns himself in, but his life and those of his loved ones will never be the same. AU. Don/Peggy. Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Sally Draper, Pete Campbell, Stan Rizzo, Betty Francis. *Mild spoilers for season 7A. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Blurb: Don Draper's worst fears are realized when the FBI comes looking for him. He takes the high road and turns himself in, but his life and those of his loved ones will never be the same. AU. Don/Peggy. Don Draper, Peggy Olson, Sally Draper, Pete Campbell, Stan Rizzo. *Mild spoilers for season 7A. **Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything. I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Peggy had just fallen asleep when someone had the nerve to start pounding on her door at one in the morning. She donned her housecoat and grabbed her trusty baseball bat and padded to her front door.

"Who is it?" She called out, but there was no answer.

Peggy checked the peephole and gasped when she spied a familiar figure leaning against her door frame. She opened the door and was shocked to see her friend and former mentor standing at her door looking like shit.

"Don? What are you doing here?"

"Peggy, can I please come in?"

Peggy wordlessly admitted him into her apartment.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this." Don said apologetically.

"What's going on Don? Where were you Friday? Two men from the FBI came looking for you at the office. They asked all kinds of questions about you and your service in Korea. They interviewed Roger, me, and Pete. I've never seen Roger so upset."

Don sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Yes. You should sit down."

Peggy complied and Don began to pace around Peggy's living room.

"I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this but I didn't know where else to turn. I need your help." Don said urgently.

"Okay Don, what is it?"

"I'm in trouble with the government. I did something stupid when I was a kid, and I knew sooner or later this would catch up with me. Peggy, I am not who I say I am."

Peggy looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What I mean is, my name is not really Donald Draper. It's Dick Whitman. I stole the identity of the real Donald Draper, my commanding officer after he was killed in Korea. I switched tags with him in the field so the army would think that I was him and send me home in his place. I've been living as Don Draper ever since."

"Jesus!" Peggy exclaimed.

Don continued, "Pete has known about this for years and he tried to blackmail me into promoting him when he found out. Cooper knew too, as well as Betty and Megan."

Peggy looked at Don with confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know I can trust you. I believe that I've been flagged by the FBI and now they're looking for me. They spoke to my ex wife Betty on Thursday and she gave me a head's up that they were looking for me. They've already been to the office. Next they're going to question Megan and I can't ask her to lie for me, not after everything I've put her through. It's not fair to **any** of you to be put through this. I can't allow my mistakes to bring down the agency either. There are too many other people's lives to think about."

"So what are you going to do?"

Don sighed. "I've been running from this for the past twenty years and I'm just so tired of it. I've spent the last day and a half getting my affairs in order. I confessed everything to Roger late on Friday and I tendered my resignation this afternoon. I've got a fair amount of cash stored in a safe place for my kids. I felt it was only fair to call both Betty and Megan to let them know what I am planning in case they need to do some damage control. My plan is to go to the authorities tomorrow and turn myself in."

Peggy suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had read somewhere that the penalty for desertion during a time of war could be life in prison or in some cases, death.

"What do you think will happen to you?" Peggy asked.

Don shrugged. "I honestly don't know and It scares the shit out of me. At best they'll put me in jail. For how long though I can't say."

"Jesus!" Peggy exclaimed. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Don strode towards her and folded her into his embrace, pulling her head close to his chest.

"Shhh, Peggy. Please don't cry for me. I'm not worth it."

"That's not true Don." Peggy said quietly as she began to weep. Don rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. He kissed the top of her head and rest his chin on her head.

"Peggy honey, please don't worry, I'll be fine I promise. I'm a a big boy and I can take care of myself."

Peggy continued to cry and Don simply held her in his arms protectively.

"Peggy, please listen." Don said a few minutes later, "I came here tonight because I need you to do something for me if you could."

Peggy attempted to calm herself. Don handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and studied Don's face. He had a day's growth of beard on his face and he looked exhausted.

Don produced an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Peggy.

"I need you to give this letter to my daughter Sally. It explains everything. I need for her to understand why this is happening and I want her to hear it from me."

Peggy nodded, "Sure, Don."

"There's more. I know this is asking a lot but I would really appreciate it if you could check in on her from time to time. She is away at school and she does not have the best relationship with her mother. She is in need of some direction and a positive female role model and I can't think of a person whom I would rather she emulate than you Peggy."

Peggy was touched. "Thank you for such an amazing compliment. I would be happy to."

Don exhaled and visibly relaxed. He placed his hands at the base of her neck and peered directly into her eyes.

"The smartest thing I ever did was make you a copywriter, even if at first it was only to spite Pete Campbell."

Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion, but Don held a finger up to her lips to keep her from speaking.

"You more than proved your worth early on and I am so proud to have been able to teach you and watch you grow and blossom into the talented writer you are today. I know you are going to do great things as Creative Director. If though for some reason they don't promote you, you should leave. You could start something of your own...take Pete and Stan with you and screw them good. You should never be forced to work in someone's shadow again.

Peggy was startled by Don's words but she remained silent.

Don cleared his throat before continuing, and Peggy could see that he was getting choked up.

"You have been a good friend to me for a long time and I know that I have often taken our relationship for granted. But I want you to know that my relationship with you has been one of the most meaningful of my life. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. It may just be a short while, but it's also very possible that I may never see you again. In any case I wanted you to know that I love you Peggy, with all my heart."

Don's eyes had begun to fill with tears. Peggy was very moved by Don's words and she reached up and touched his face reassuringly. Don closed his eyes and sighed and leaned into her touch. Peggy gently stroked his cheek with her thumb and and when he opened his eyes he looked like a scared teenager.

"Oh Don," Peggy said quietly, "I love you too."

Don's face softened and he smiled sadly. "Our timing couldn't be worse could it?"

Don took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Peggy felt a thrill of excitement and desire as Don kissed her for the first time. Though she knew it was inappropriate, she put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss fervently.

A few minutes later, Peggy abruptly ended this kiss and stared at him intently.

"Make love to me Don."

"What? Now?" Don asked incredulously.

Peggy laughed and nodded emphatically, "Yes, now. You said yourself that we may never see each other again. We may never have another chance."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any regrets."

Peggy shook her head, "No regrets Don. I want this very much."

Don considered it for a minute, then conceded. "Okay."

* * *

After they made love they fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been a beautiful experience and the two old friends connected on a level that neither had thought possible. Don finally understood what it meant to love a person in both body and soul. When Don woke up several hours later with Peggy in his arms he felt immeasurable sadness as he thought about what might have been. It was a cruel twist of fate that brought them together that night only to separate them perhaps forever. He felt that if circumstances had been different that they could have been truly happy together.

"Peggy." Don said as he gently nudged her awake.

Peggy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Don? What is it?"

"I need to leave soon."

Peggy's heart sank. "I know." She rolled onto her side so she could face him.

Don sighed and he reached over and touched her face. "I don't know why it took me so long to get here with you. If only this had happened sooner. Now it's too late."

"Maybe Don, but I'm so grateful to have had this time together. I will cherish these memories forever."

"I don't want you to wait for me. You're young, you deserve to find happiness and love with someone."

"I'm never going to find another man who suits me as well as you do. You're the one, Don. I would rather be alone forever than be with someone else."

Don became overwhelmed with feelings of sadness and regret. He pulled her body close to his, burying his face in her hair. He knew that leaving her would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

"Don?" Peggy said suddenly, raising her head so that she could see his face.

"What?"

"This might be too much to ask, but would it be possible to...could we..."

"What sweetheart?"

"I want to feel close to you again, one last time."

Don chuckled, understanding exactly what she was asking. He smiled and he brushed a lock of hair back from her face and he kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Afterwards, Don got dressed and prepared to leave her apartment. Peggy pulled on her nightgown and robe and walked him to the door.

"Please don't worry about Sally, Don. I will take your letter to her today."

"Thank you. I owe you everything Peggy."

Peggy shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. Just take care of yourself. We'll all be fine."

Don felt a lump in his throat as he prepared to walk out the door of Peggy's apartment for what could very well be the last time.

Peggy stood up on her tip toes and threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Dick."

Don put his arms around her waist and he squeezed her tightly. He then pulled back so that he could look her in the eyes one last time.

"Goodbye Peggy. I love you."

Don then turned and strode out the door into an uncertain future. Peggy closed the door behind him and immediately broke down and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

True to her word, Peggy borrowed her brother in law's car and drove up to see Sally Draper the same day her father left town. Peggy felt strange asking the headmistress to see Sally and Sally wore an expression of bewilderment when she came down to see Peggy.

The two women went for a walk on the grounds of the school.

"You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm here to see you aren't you?"

"I remember you. You work with my dad."

"You're right, for a little over ten years."

Peggy then handed Sally the letter written by her father.

"What's this?" Sally asked.

"Your father asked me to give this to you. Please read it...he said that it would explain everything."

Sally sat down on a bench and opened the letter. Peggy walked along the edge of the pond in order to give her some privacy. Eventually Peggy saw Sally double over, her body wracked with sobs. Peggy hurried over to where Sally was sitting and pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Sally, your father loves you very much. His biggest concern in this whole mess was you and your brothers."

Sally pulled away from Peggy and she turned to look at her.

"Where is he now?" Sally asked tearfully.

"He went to turn himself into the authorities."

Sally sat there silently for a moment, digesting all she had just learned. Peggy sat next to her silently After a few minutes Sally was calm enough to speak.

"I know my dad isn't a saint Peggy, I'm not stupid. I blamed my mother for the divorce for so long. I thought that she sent him away, and that she made him feel unwelcome in his own home. I'm sure she wasn't completely blameless in the whole thing, but I now realize that the guilt lay mostly with him. He was often absent. He would just take off without any word to anyone and my mother would have no idea where he was. He once disappeared for two weeks! My mother told us he was on some business trip but apparently he was just out in California trying to "figure things out." He would often stay in the city for work...meetings with a client, or some other convenient excuse. I realize now that that was all a cover and that he was seeing other women. I know he cheated on Megan too because I caught him in bed with his neighbor."

Peggy gasped. "Jesus, really?"

Sally frowned. "Yes. I was angry with him for so long but he has been trying very hard to be a better father. He's made a point to visit me every other weekend and he has been visiting with Bobby and Gene equally as often. It has been great and it felt like we were finally getting to know who our dad he really is."

Peggy rubbed Sally's back, encouraging her to continue.

"He told me all about his childhood. He even showed us where he grew up. He was so ashamed but he wanted us to know where he came from. He told me that he had changed his name, but he didn't explain how or why he did it. He just said that he needed a fresh start."

Sally paused and she looked at Peggy. "I know he is far from perfect, but he is my dad and I love him."

Peggy's eyes filled with tears. "He is lucky to have you for a daughter. He would be so proud of your maturity right now."

Sally began to cry again and Peggy continued to rub her back reassuringly. After a few minutes Sally had calmed down enough to begin speaking again.

"My dad mentioned you in his letter."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said that there isn't another person in the world that he respects more than you, and that if I was in need of a real role model that I should look no further."

Peggy felt her heart flutter. "He said that?"

Sally nodded and she eyed Peggy curiously. "He also said that he loved you very much and that he wished that things could have been different so that the two of you could've been together."

Peggy sighed. "He said that huh?" Peggy knew that Don had written the letter prior to coming to see her. She found it interesting that he had written of his feelings for her to his daughter, especially since at the time of its writing their relationship was still platonic.

Sally nodded. "He did. Do you love my dad Peggy?"

Peggy smiled sadly. "I do, very much."

"This must be incredibly hard for you too then."

Peggy nodded. "It is. I've known your father for a long time and we haven't always had the best relationship. He was my mentor, my friend and then later my adversary. Luckily though, after he returned from leave we were able to repair our fractured relationship and we grew closer than we ever were. I don't think I was even aware of my true feelings for your father until yesterday they had come on so gradually. But I know now that he is the only man I could ever be with. I guess you and I are just going to have to hope and pray that he is able to return to us soon."

Sally smiled sadly. "I guess. For what it's worth, I'm glad my dad has you. I think you'd be good for him."

Peggy smiled. "Thank you Sally."

Sally and Peggy agreed to write regularly and Peggy encouraged Sally to call her anytime she wanted to talk. Peggy also promised to visit Sally as often as he schedule would allow.

On the drive home Peggy found herself thinking about Don and wondering where he was and how he was fairing. Hopefully the army would show him some leniency since he turned himself in. She wondered not for the first time that day whether she would ever see him again


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Did you hear about Draper? Rumor has it he quit, and the Feds are after him for something."_

_"What do you think he did?"_

_"I don't know. My guess is it had something to do with his taxes. The guy's loaded."_

_"Yeah maybe, but I bet it was just that some jealous husband came after him and he took off."_

* * *

Various unkind rumors about Don had been swirling around the office for days and Peggy was thoroughly sick of it. As far as she could tell, nobody knew the real truth of what happened to Don with the exception of Roger, Pete and herself. Roger wisely chose not to add fuel to the rumors by acknowledging them as either fact or fiction, and it certainly wasn't something that they wished to discuss amongst each other. After a few weeks the gossip finally died down and things got back to normal.

Peggy felt Don's absence acutely. She hadn't realized how much she had come to look forward to working with him everyday until he was no longer there. Since the merger with McCann the previous year, Don had thrown himself into his work and together she and Don had created some truly great ads. His enthusiasm inspired her to do some of the best work of her career. Now with him gone she had become unmoored. No one, not even Stan got her as well as Don did. She also had to admit that she missed seeing his handsome face everyday. Even several weeks later she found herself blushing when she thought about the night they made love for the first time.

Roger appeared to Peggy to be quite devastated by the loss of his partner and friend. Pete seemed unnerved as well. She knew that neither man had any reason to suspect that Don had confided in her or that she had been intimate with him and she intended to keep it that way. What had happened between Don and herself was private and she had no intention of sharing this secret with anyone.

With Don gone for good, Roger seemed to lose any remaining interest that he had in the company. Jim Cutler happily ceded control of the agency and he steered the focus of the agency from being creative driven, to focusing on large media buys that were a product of the computer. With no clear direction from Ted Chaough, Peggy and Stan found themselves as frustrated as they had been prior to Don regaining control of the department.

While Peggy had expected to be named Creative Director almost immediately, it appeared that the brass at McCann were in no hurry to do so. There were rumors that they were opening up the search to attract a big name outside hire. Peggy grew more disgruntled with every passing day as it became clear that she wasn't even being considered for the job.

* * *

As the weeks went by Peggy grew anxious about the lack of information to be had on Don's whereabouts. It wasn't that she was expecting him to write to her and tell her where he was, but she had no one that she could turn to for information about him. The not knowing if he was he was even still alive caused her great anxiety.

There was another reason for Peggy to be anxious and she had nobody that she could confide in. Peggy's period was late and she was beginning to suspect that she was with child. The thought of having Don's baby was both exciting and terrifying. She had no idea how she would handle things completely on her own, but she had to admit that the possibility of having a life that she and Don created together growing inside of her was amazing.

Peggy went to see her doctor a few weeks later and it was confirmed that she was expecting. She knew she couldn't confide in her mother or her sister and she was at a loss as to whom she could tell her news. She thought about telling Joan, but considering the lingering animosity between her and Don she ruled that idea out fairly quickly. She didn't feel comfortable telling Stan either since that would involve telling him what had happened to Don and that was out of the question. There was only one person who knew enough about Don's situation and whom Peggy felt certain would never pass judgement on her for her predicament.

* * *

"Mr. Campbell, Ms Olson is here to see you.

"Thank you Clara. Send her in."

Peggy opened the door to Pete's office and walked in, immediately shutting the door behind her.

"Hello Peggy. What can I do for you?" Pete said without looking up from his desk.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Don."

Pete immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Peggy.

"What about him?"

Peggy steeled herself for what was sure to be a very difficult conversation.

"I know that you know all of his secrets, and that you know the truth about what happened to him."

Pete's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Peggy's disclosure.

"Yes, that's true. How much do you know Peggy? Why is this any of your business?"

"Don told me everything the night before he...went away."

"Everything?"

Peggy nodded, "Everything. He even told me about how you tried to blackmail him once with the information of his true identity."

"Judas Priest!" Pete exclaimed and he scrubbed his hand over his face. He then lowered his voice. "Why would he tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter Pete. He just did. There is something else though, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody about this."

"You know you can trust me Peggy."

Peggy smiled sadly. "I know that Pete." Peggy sighed. "Don and I were...together the night before he left."

"Together how Peggy?" Pete asked in confusion.

"We had sex Pete." Peggy said flatly. "It was the first time for us. I know that may come as a surprise to you since most people think I that I slept with him in order to get promoted."

Pete shook his head. "I never believed that."

"Thank you. Anyway, now I'm pregnant and the baby is his."

Pete's eyes went wide with astonishment. "Please tell me you're joking."

Peggy shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Jesus! You do realize that he is in prison?"

Peggy closed her eyes as a feeling of great relief washed over her. "Thank god," she muttered. When she opened her eyes Pete was eyeing her curiously. "I'm actually relieved to hear that. I hadn't heard anything and I was fearing the worst. Do you know where he is?"

"A friend of mine used to work for the Department of Defense, and he still has connections in the government." Pete sighed. "Don's been sent to Leavenworth, Peggy."

Peggy's heart sank. "Shit."

Pete grimaced. "He's lucky, it could've been much worse. He's been sentenced to one to three years. He could be paroled early if he keeps his nose clean, which I'm sure he will." Pete said reassuringly.

"Jesus." Peggy said quietly.

"This goes without saying, but this is information is not for the general public."

"Of course not."

They were both silent for a moment. Peggy needed a little time to digest this new information.

"Would I be able to write to him do you think?" Peggy asked.

Pete smiled. "I don't see why not. He's in minimum security. I'm sure he would appreciate it. Just remember to address it to Dick Whitman, not Don Draper."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "I know that Pete."

"Yes, of course."

Peggy was silent again for a moment. Pete looked at Peggy curiously and then returned to his work.

"Don came to see me that night because he needed a favor." Peggy said suddenly. "He asked me to deliver a letter to his daughter Sally at Miss Porter's School that explained what he had done and what he was about to do. He also wanted me to check in on his daughter from time to time. He said that I was the kind of woman he would love for Sally to emulate."

"He went on to say how proud he was of me, and how he was sorry that he had taken our relationship for granted at times. Then he told me he loved me with all his heart."

"Really? He said that?"

Peggy nodded. "I love him too Pete. I told him that I felt the same way he did and then he kissed me. I knew right then that there could never be another man for me. As strange as this sounds, Don is the one I've been looking for, and he's been right under my nose this whole time. I'm the one who initiated us sleeping together. I'll never regret that decision especially since we created this new life together."

Pete was stunned. "I can honestly say that I never imagined you two together as a possibility. But now that I think about it it kind of makes sense. You are actually very well-suited for each other." Pete looked at Peggy with sympathy. "I am sorry Peggy. Do you know what you plan to do?"

"...about the baby you mean?" Peggy asked. "Oh I'm going to have it. Since my career is in the shitter here, I may as well have something to look forward to."

"What do you mean?"

"Don's been gone for what, two months now and they still haven't named his replacement? Why wouldn't they just promote me and that be the end of it? You must have heard something at the partner level about it."

Pete frowned. "I'm sorry Peggy. I'm not sure what the holdup is. If it were up to me you would've been installed in that position immediately. Don made no secret about his high opinion of you. I suppose It could be Cutler wanting to stick it to Don in absentia, but what I suspect is that the bigwigs at McCann don't want a woman Creative Director."

Peggy's face became flushed with anger. "Really?"

Pete nodded apologetically. "Yes. I suspect that they'll bring in someone like Lou Avery to fill that role and that will be the end of it."

Peggy seethed with anger. "That's such bullshit! I've been at this company in one way or another for ten years. I've earned that job!"

"I'm sorry Peggy."

Peggy laughed bitterly. "Don suspected that they might do this. Do you know what he suggested?"

Pete shook his head.

"He suggested that I leave and start my own agency...and that I should poach you and Stan."

"Peggy, don't be foolish. Did you forget how hard it was when we started this place?"

"No. But I don't think I can work for somebody else, not now. Would you ever consider leaving Pete?"

Pete didn't answer immediately. "If I was smart I would say no, but I must admit that I am actually considering it. This place isn't what it used to be. And now with Don gone..." Pete shook his head sadly. "But we need accounts. Who do you have in your pocket?"

"Burger Chef, maybe Topaz and Playtex. What about you?"

"Sunkist, maybe H. Salt Fish and Chips. But I would need to travel to California frequently to service them so that may not work. Are you seriously considering this? What about your condition?"

"Don't worry about me Pete. I've done this before remember?"

Pete's face fell. "Right."

"I'll approach Stan later and get back with you. I don't think he'll be hard to convince. He's been miserable for months."

Pete shook his head in disbelief. "This is crazy! We could lose everything!"

"True, or we could finally have something of our own. You could finally have your name on the door!"

Pete smirked. "You always know just what to say Peggy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take much for Peggy to convince Stan to leave SC&amp;P and he happily gave Jim Cutler the finger on his way out the door on their last day.

They worked out of Peggy's apartment for the time being and scheduled their meetings with clients elsewhere.

Stan was apprised of the situation with Don and he was sworn to secrecy. Peggy also told him about the baby and much to her relief he was extremely supportive. Both he and Pete secretly agreed to help out Peggy in any way that they could.

As the months went on they continued to work out of Peggy's apartment to keep their costs down. Business was in no way booming, but it was steady and they were doing okay. Working in Peggy's apartment made it super convenient for the three of them to work late into the night. Either Pete or Stan usually slept on Peggy's couch...they claimed it was because they were too exhausted to make the trek home but neither one of them really felt comfortable with Peggy staying in that place alone, especially in her condition.

After several months of working grueling hours trying to get the new agency off the ground Peggy eventually found the time to write Don a lengthy letter detailing all that had changed since he'd been away.

_December 23, 1970_

_Dear Dick,_

_That is the first time I've ever written out your real name and it feels very strange to me. It is going to take some getting used to, calling you Dick I mean. I think in my mind your name will always be Don Draper. I suppose I should wish you Merry Christmas, although it seems impossible that so much time has passed since I saw you last._

_I hope this letter finds you well, or as well as can be expected. I can't begin to understand what it must be like there. The only thing I do know is how much I miss you every day._

_I have visited with Sally several times now and she is doing well. She also misses you terribly. She is doing well in all of her classes and she even has a boyfriend. His name is Glen Bishop. Sally said that you should remember him, that he was from your old neighborhood in Ossining. She assures me that her brothers are also doing well, and that they miss their father very much._

_You needn't worry too much about her Dick, she is a wonderful young woman and she has a good head on her shoulders. I think she's going to be a force to be reckoned with when she's older._

_As for me, quite a lot has changed actually. You were right when you suspected that they wouldn't promote me to Creative Director. So I did what you suggested and struck out on my own. Pete and Stan have been willing conspirators and we're making a go of it, working out of my shit-hole of an apartment. It hasn't been easy, but I have to admit that it has been incredibly fulfilling to build something of our own. I think I understand how you must have felt when you started SCDP._

_I hope you know that I will always be grateful for what you taught me. You were by no means easy on me, but I learned what I needed to and I'm a stronger person for it. I know I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you, Dick._

_There is one other major change that you need to be aware of, and that is that I am expecting our child in late May. I hope that you will be happy with this news because I know am. It's an amazing feeling having this child growing inside of me, knowing that we created this life together in a moment of love. Everything feels full of possibilities now, like we've been given a second chance to do things right._

_I know you have no idea how long you'll be in there, but I have faith that it won't be too long and that you'll be able to come home and meet your son or daughter sooner rather than later. I hope I'm not presuming too much, wishing that you'll want to live with us and be a family, because that's what I consider you to be Dick, is family._

_Please don't worry about me or the baby. Stan and Pete are so sweet. They think that I haven't figured out that they have been trading off nights, sleeping on my couch so that I don't ever have to be alone here. We're going to be just fine and will be eagerly awaiting your return._

_I guess I'll close this letter by saying that I think back on our one night together often. The connection that I felt with you was unlike anything I have ever experienced. I miss you dreadfully, but having our child growing inside of me is helpful because it's as if I'm carrying a piece of you around with me everywhere I go. I love you Dick Whitman and I truly look forward to the day I will see you again._

_Love,_

_Peggy_

A few weeks later Peggy received a response from Don.

_January 10, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_Thank you very much for your letter. I don't think you could possibly know how much it meant to me to hear from you. I have re-read your words at least once a day ever since I received them, as they allow me to escape the reality of my situation if only for a little while._

_I can only assume that I have Pete Campbell to thank for revealing to you my location so that you could write to me. Once again Bert Cooper's words have proven prophetic: "One never knows how loyalty is born." Truer words have never been spoken._

_I need to thank you for giving my daughter this address as well. She has also written and she enclosed letters from Bobby and some drawings from Gene that I have safely hidden away from the prying eyes of my cellmate Brad, a strapping young man who doesn't seem to believe in the right to privacy. Those letters have also brought me immeasurable joy and I read over them every day as well._

_Sally mentioned you quite a bit in her letter. She thinks the world of you and I couldn't be more pleased about that. She did insist that she and Glen Bishop are "just friends," but I know enough about my daughter to know that that will not be the case for very long. Glen is a good kid and I would be happy to call him "son" one day._

_I understand what you mean when you say that it is strange for you to call me by my given name. It has been so long since I was referred to by that name with any regularity that it was jarring at first for me to be addressed as such. Around here I am addressed simply as "Whitman", which just serves as a reminder that I am so far removed from the life I once knew and took wholly for granted. When I hear the name "Whitman" I immediately think of my father and about what a miserable drunk he was. Then I am reminded that there aren't that many differences between he and I after all. He may have been an abusive son of a bitch who beat the shit out of me, but at least he was never thrown in prison for desertion during a time of war._

_Things here are not what I expected. Thankfully the hardened, dangerous criminals are not housed where I am, but there's no pussy-footing around the fact that this is still a prison. I spend a good portion of the day working in the library sorting books and I'm also able to get a fair amount of reading done. During the warmer months there is evidently a baseball team which I'm looking forward to joining. So far the highlight of any week is when we get to go outside and work. It reminds me a little of growing up on the farm, digging holes and working the land. It certainly isn't glamorous but the fresh air is amazing and it just feels good to be doing something physical, rather than just sitting in my cell with my thoughts._

_Being here has certainly given me a lot of time to think about the many mistakes I have made in my life. I have been given many more chances than I deserve and it amazes me that you would even consider associating with me after some of the shit I've pulled. But I am so grateful that you are able to find it in your heart to do so. If it weren't for you and my kids, I don't know if I would be able to find the strength to endure this place._

_It makes me a little sick to realize that if I had just not been so lazy and finished high school, that everything could have been different. I could have gotten a decent job, maybe worked my way through college and avoided the army altogether. Maybe I still would have ended up in advertising, or perhaps a different field altogether. I suppose there is no point in dwelling on the past now. What is life but a series of missteps that lead us to our ultimate destination? I will say that I could have done without this detour. I suppose there are worse places one could be, like the gulag, but I would much rather be back in New York with you, holding you while you slept in my arms._

_I don't want you to think that I am avoiding discussing what you revealed to me in your letter. There is just so much that I want to say to you and I suppose I'm going in the order in which you revealed everything._

_Good for you for quitting and leaving them in the lurch. I would be willing to bet that Cutler didn't have any idea just how valuable of an asset you were to the agency until you were gone. They will live to regret their decision to pass you over in favor of some outside hack that they brought in. I am sure that you and your new agency will flourish in time. I know from experience that it will be very tough at first, but trust me, it will all pay off in time._

_As for your other, bigger revelation, what can I say other that that's wonderful news! I was certainly shocked to hear that I am going to be a father again but I am by no means displeased with this information. Of course I wish this was under drastically different circumstances and that I could be there to support you and help get you through this. It does bring me some relief to know that both Stan and Pete are looking out for you, and if I am lucky enough to get out of here, I will need to find some way to convey my gratitude to them._

_You were concerned that you presumed too much, asking me to be with you and the baby when I am released. I want you to know that nothing would please me more than to live with you and the baby and be a family. If there is one thing that I have learned through this whole thing it's that you should never take anything, especially your loved ones for granted. I have been guilty of doing just that my entire adult life and I plan to remedy that as soon as I'm released._

_I too see this baby as a second chance. I wish like hell that I could be there for you when the baby comes but as we both know that simply isn't possible. I am glad that Pete and Stan will be there for you, though I confess that I am a bit jealous that they get to spend all this time with you while I'm stuck in here. But I have no one to blame for my situation but myself. Pete and I haven't always been on the best of terms, but he has proven to be a very loyal ally and friend over the years. Stan is a good man too, and I'm glad he's able to be there for you._

_This brings me to another point that I am loathe to address, but I feel that I must. Peggy, we are not married. We are not bound by vows of God or by the state to each other, and I would completely understand if while I'm gone you feel it is necessary find someone who can actually be there to take care of you and the baby. I could be looking at three years in here, although my attorney thinks that with good behavior I could get out in one. In any case I will not be there for a good many firsts in our child's life and I don't want to deprive our child of a father simply because of my poor choices. It is unrealistic of me to expect you to wait for me, when there may be someone right there who could be a good husband to you and a good father for the baby. You have my blessing to move on if that is what you wish. I will always love you and take care of you and our child._

_I don't want to end this letter on a sad note so I will leave you with this. In the short time that we had together as lovers, I was finally able to experience what it was like to love someone utterly and completely. Thinking of our night together brings me such joy that it makes my days and nights here almost bearable. I love you more than I could ever express with words._

_I will look forward to your next letter._

_Love,_

_Dick_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peggy was overjoyed to receive confirmation from Don himself that he was alive and well. He was understandably melancholy, and his beautifully written letter had moved her to tears several times. She felt very honored that he trusted her enough to reveal so much of himself to her. In fact, he had revealed more about himself in that one letter than he had in the ten years they had known each other. Don Draper had been a very difficult man to get to know, but apparently Dick Whitman was going to be an open book.

Peggy took issue with Don trying to convince her to move on and find another man to marry. She understood that he was only trying to protect her, but she resented that he didn't seem to think that she was capable of making her own decisions. She immediately put pen to paper in order to dispel any and all misconceptions he had. She knew her own feelings, and she wasn't going to allow Don's bout of intense self loathing convince her otherwise.

* * *

_January 17, 1971_

_Dear Dick,_

_Thank you so very much for your wonderful letter. I apologize that this one will not even begin to rival yours in length or quality, but I needed to address a few things with you immediately._

_I have no intention of "moving on" with anyone, let alone with Stan or Pete as you seemed to imply that I should. For one thing Stan is like my brother, and Pete, well there's a history there that you and I need to discuss one day. But needless to say, I am not interested in either one of them as a potential husband for me or as a father for our child. They are just acting out of a sense of loyalty to me and frankly to you too and they would never even consider getting involved with me in that way when they can clearly see that I am very much in love with you._

_Now that that is over with, i wanted to tell you that I felt our baby kick for the first time last week. I had felt flutterings before this, but nothing quite as pronounced as this. Ever since then it feels as though she (Don't ask me why, but I'm pretty convinced that the baby is a she) is tap dancing on my bladder. Even though I knew I was pregnant before this, feeling her move like that really made everything seem that much more real. I can't believe that in four more months I'm going to be able to meet our daughter (or son, but I really think I'm right about this.)_

_I'm glad that thinking about our time together brings you joy. Sometimes I find myself smiling for no reason. Then I realize that I've been thinking about you and how incredible it felt when you made love to me for the first time, and how safe and protected I felt lying naked in your arms all night. There are of course other thoughts to be had, but writing __them down seems so dirty and improper and a good Catholic girl like me knows better than to commit such thoughts to paper. I will just leave those to your imagination._

_I suppose that is all for now. I love you and miss you very much and I long for the day when I will have the privilege of being in your arms again._

_Love,_

_Peggy_

* * *

_February 4, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_Thank you for your letter, although I do have to say that the mention of your beautiful body was a most exquisite torture. It is fortunate (or unfortunate depending on how you look at it) that I have an excellent memory and I am able to recall with great clarity everything that happened between us that night. I vividly recall the wonderful feeling of having your soft curves pressed against my body all night long. I'm afraid that those memories are going to have to sustain me until we see each other again._

_Today is my actual birthday. I haven't celebrated it in years, not that we ever really celebrated birthdays back home. I think my step mother Abigail never wanted to acknowledge the birth of the "whore child" that she was forced to raise since I was a daily reminder of my father's infidelities. I never wanted to celebrate Donald Draper's birthday because it was such a blatant falsehood. I just claimed to everyone that I hated having anyone make a fuss over me, which was actually true. I will say that one good thing about this situation is that I no longer have to keep track of the numerous lies and half-truths I've told over the years. I can just be myself which is something I haven't done in over twenty years._

_I find it interesting that you feel so certain that this baby is going to be a girl. My ex wife Betty was so certain that our son Gene was going to be a girl that I don't think she even considered the possibility of it going the other way. I'm curious as to why you feel this way. Is it an instinct, or perhaps a bout of maternal clairvoyance?_

_This may not be appropriate for me to ask, but I am curious to know how this pregnancy compares to your first. Do you feel any different? I regret that I am unable to see you. I'm sure that you look beautiful as always._

_If you haven't already done so, I would encourage you to tell Sally about your situation, that she's going to have a new little sister or brother. I'm sure she will be thrilled and I suspect that she would be more than willing to come and help you out this summer when she is home from school. Her mother may object but I think that this is a decision that Sally is old enough to make._

_Regarding your previous letter, I apologize if I offended you in any way by suggesting that you not wait for me. I in no way wanted to imply that I don't want to be with you or this baby. Nothing would please me more than to marry you the minute I come home._

_While we're on the subject of marriage, is that something you would even consider with me? I will admit to being a terrible husband in the past, but everything has changed...I have changed. For better or for worse I am not that man anymore, Peggy. You don't need to answer me right away, but when you said that you wanted us to live together as a family after I am released, did you mean that you wanted to be my wife...Dick Whitman's wife?_

_I have one further thing to ask and then I will eagerly wait for your reply. I have a couple name requests for the baby. If it is a boy, I would like to name the baby Adam after my half-brother Adam Whitman who passed away eleven years ago. There is quite a bit to this story and I promise to tell you all about it in a subsequent letter. If it is a girl, I would like to name the baby Anna after my close friend Anna Draper. She was the friend who passed away on the night that you and I worked on the campaign for Samsonite. Anna was the wife of the real Don Draper and she was one of the kindest, and most selfless people I have ever met. She is the only other person in the world that I trusted as much as I do you._

_I almost forgot to ask one more burning question. What is this history you have with Pete Campbell? This sounds like too good of a story for you to gloss over._

_In all seriousness, your letters have made this experience bearable. I live for your updates about the baby, my kids and of course about yourself. I love you very much Peggy. I will look forward to hearing from you again soon._

_Love,_

_Dick_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peggy and Don corresponded regularly, writing to each other usually once a month. Peggy used these letters as an opportunity to learn all she could about the man who up until recently had fiercely guarded his privacy. Though he sometimes revealed past misdeeds, Peggy did not think less of him. It was as though he was using these letters to confess his sins to her in a silent plea for understanding and absolution. She was very aware of the fact that she was no saint herself and was in no position to be giving morality lessons to anyone.

She also used these letters as an opportunity to reveal more about herself to Don, feeling it was only fair that he learned the truth about her baby with Pete.

* * *

_March 4, 1971_

_Dear Dick,_

_So February 4th is your actual birthday? Good to know. This means you are now forty-five right? I certainly won't make a fuss over it in the future if you don't want me to, but there will be a birthday cake to mark the occasion at the very least so be prepared for that when the time comes._

_My history with Pete Campbell is very complicated. Pete and I slept together on the evening of my first day at Sterling Cooper. We fooled around one other time in his office before work and that was pretty much the end of it except for the fact that unbeknownst to me I was carrying his child. So to answer your unasked question, yes Pete Campbell was the father of my baby._

_I told him about the baby a few years later, and while things were strained for us for a while, we got over it and have worked well together ever since. Neither of us is carrying a torch for the other if that is what you're wondering. We are just good friends._

_You asked how this pregnancy compares with my first one, and I can honestly say that this one is completely different which is why I suspect that this baby is a girl. This may not be completely fair since I was in such deep denial the first time and I don't recall having any symptoms. I just told myself that whatever I was eating off of the lunch cart at work wasn't agreeing with me and that explained away how sick I was feeling. I'm probably offering up details that you'd rather not have, but I've been much sicker this time around and I think I've actually lost weight as a result. Last time I borrowed clothes from my sister as I gained weight, having convinced myself that I was simply letting myself go in order to ward off unwanted attention by men at the office. I told myself that good things only started happening for me at the agency once I started gaining the weight. You and Freddy noticing me for my talent and giving me the opportunity to write copy only cemented this opinion. Denial can be a very powerful thing._

_Anyway, I'm carrying the baby completely different this time. I'm still relatively slim but my stomach looks like I swallowed a small basketball. There is no denying that I look pregnant this time around. I'm very aware of every subtle change in my body, as well as every movement of the baby. This baby is very active and I wouldn't be surprised if he or she is a natural athlete like you. You may not believe this, but I was quite the little ballerina in my day so I suppose the baby could be taking after me as well. _

_I know it can't be helped but I do so wish you were here to feel the baby kick. I also wish that the baby could get used to the sound of your beautiful voice. Did I ever tell you that your voice is one of my favorite things about you? It is so deep and resonant and masculine and I could listen to you read from something as mundane as a phone book for hours. I'm quite fond of your face and your body too, especially now since I know what is going on beneath all of those well tailored suits. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am shallow. I'm quite grateful that I have a few pictures of you in my possession and that I can still hear your voice in my mind. It goes a long way on a lonely night._

_I can't believe that there are less than three months to go before the baby comes. In some ways the time has flown by and in others it has been interminable. I can only imagine how slow things have been moving for you in there. I love the names you suggested for the baby and would be happy to use one of them when the time comes. I will look forward to hearing all about the two people you wish to honor in this way._

_I feel a little like a broken record when I say how much I miss you, but that doesn't change the fact that it is true. Please take care of yourself and I will look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Love,_

_Peggy_

* * *

_April 5, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_So you like the sound of my voice? Would "sexy" be another word you would use to describe it? I will definitely have to make use of this knowledge and find a phone book to read to you when I return. You admitted to being a tad bit shallow. Well I will then do you one better and say that not only do I think you a beautiful, intelligent woman, but I also think that your breasts are lovely and that you have a great ass. _

_I would never in a million years have guessed that Campbell was the father of your first baby. He was such a little weasel back then so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I am in no way passing judgement, but you really do have appalling taste in men (myself included.) I must confess that I always assumed it was Paul Kinsey, if only because of the way he looked at you. How that guy was with Joan I'll never understand. Listen to me, I'm gossiping like a little girl._

_I must thank you for the picture you enclosed. You have always been a beautiful woman Peggy but right now you are positively radiant. I look forward to receiving many more pictures of you and the baby and watching him or her grow and change. Of course it isn't the same as being there, not even close but it will have to suffice for now. I have to admit that not being able to be there myself is killing me._

_I promised to tell you about Anna and Adam. I will start by telling you about Anna Draper because the story of my brother is infinitely more painful for me._

_As I have said before, Anna Draper was the wife of Lt. Donald Francis Draper, my commanding officer in Korea. I did not know the man long and he never mentioned having a wife. I never would have done what I did if I knew he was married._

_Anyway, Anna came and found me after I used her husband's serial number to get a a driver's license. She could have easily turned me in but for some reason she chose not to. We became good friends and I remained married to her in name only for several years. She granted me a divorce so that I could marry Betty under her husband's name. I bought her a house near the beach in San Pedro, California and provided for her up until her death in 1965._

_She was the first person who showed me what it meant to be loved unconditionally. She was also the only person for the longest time who knew the real me, not the facade I had created using her dead husband's name. I was always 'Dick' when I went to see her and it was such a great relief to just be myself around her. As I said before, Anna was one of the most selfless people I have ever met. She didn't care about appearances or material things. I think she must have seen that there was some good in me, despite the awful thing I did and she chose to love me anyway._

_As for the story of my brother Adam, this story is much more painful. I treated him very badly and I will be haunted by this fact for the rest of my life._

_Adam was technically my half-brother. He was the son of my father Archibald Whitman and my stepmother Abigail. He was born after my father died and we left our farm to go live with Abigail's sister and "Uncle Mac", the proprietor of the whorehouse in Hershey Pennsylvania._

_We were as close as two siblings can be who were born ten years apart. Adam looked up to me and I always let him tag along wherever I went until I jumped at the chance to get away from home by volunteering to fight in Korea. I left for service in the war when I was twenty four and Adam was thirteen._

_After the accident and my recovery in the hospital, the army commissioned me, thinking I was Lt. Donald Draper with the task of delivering the body of young Private Dick Whitman to his family. I rode the train back home in a panic, not sure what to do when we arrived at the station and my family would see that I was very much still alive. So when we arrived at the station, I begged off delivering the body in person, claiming that it was simply too hard for me and I hid on the train. I was such a coward._

_Years later Adam came to see me at Sterling Cooper after he saw my picture in a copy of Ad Age. At first I pretended that I didn't know him, insisting that he had made a mistake. But eventually I agreed to meet him at a coffee shop so we could talk. He could barely contain his excitement at seeing me. He told me that he had seen me in the window of the train, but that he was convinced he had seen a ghost. I didn't allow myself to take any pleasure in seeing him and I remained cold and distant through our entire meeting. __I was convinced that he wanted something from me...to extort money in order to keep his silence. But all he wanted was to have family again but I couldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't run the risk of anybody finding out who I really was. So gave him five thousand dollars and I sent him away to build a life for himself anywhere but where I was. Months later I tried to contact him, but I found out that he had killed himself._

_Of all the terrible things I have done, and I have done a lot of terrible things, sending my brother away was by far the most despicable and I am heartily ashamed of my actions._

_I will say one thing that is positive about being here is that I feel like I'm being given the opportunity to atone for my sins. You are given the gift of time to reflect upon the choices you made that led you to be incarcerated in this shit hole. They make no bones about stripping you of every ounce of pride you may have had when you first walk in the door. They literally stripped me down to nothing, shaved my head, sprayed me with what honestly felt like a circus hose and deloused me before marching me through the halls as naked as the day I was born. It was humiliating but I knew deep in my heart that I deserved nothing less._

_From that experience I feel reborn. Please pardon the cliché, but I honestly feel like a phoenix rising up from the ruins of my previous life. I was forced to shed the last of the disguise I'd been wearing for so many years and now I am finally able to be myself, or perhaps even a better version of myself. I was not a good man before Peggy, but I shall endeavor to become one for you, our child and my kids._

_What started out as a light-hearted letter full of flirtation certainly turned out to be anything but. But I'm glad to have told you about my past. I need for you to know everything about me and that includes disclosing all of my faults and discretions. I relish the chance to have a fresh start with you and the baby and I shall strive to be the kind of husband and father that you both deserve._

_I love you,_

_Dick_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So how is he?"

Peggy was startled out of her reverie by Stan who was watching her with concern. He had come into Peggy's kitchen and noticed her sitting at the table studying several sheets of paper with tears in her eyes.

"Who, Stan?"

Stan gave her a knowing look and he pointed to the tear stained pages in her hand. "Peggy, I know that's a letter from Don. How is he doing?"

Peggy sighed and wiped her eyes with a Kleenex. "He's okay."

Stan sat down across the table from Peggy. "Did he say something to upset you?"

Peggy shook her head. "No, it's just been so long since I've seen him and I miss him. It's been almost eight months. The only other time we went this long without seeing each other was when I quit and went to CGC and we weren't on good terms at all then. I just really want to see him again and I have no idea when that will be." Peggy said sadly.

"So why don't you go visit him?"

"Are you serious?" Peggy asked incredulously.

Stan nodded. "Totally. You can take a little time off and fly out there. We'll manage without you."

Peggy considered this idea for a second. "Would you come with me? I don't think I should be traveling alone in my condition."

Stan grinned. "Absolutely."

* * *

"WHITMAN! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Dick sat up from his bed in confusion and saw the guard standing impatiently at the doorway to his cell. Dick got up and the guard opened the door and swiftly put Dick's hands behind his back and cuffed him. The guard escorted him to the "living room," a place where he rarely spent any time because he figured the less time he spent among the other criminals the better. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was waiting for him.

Peggy had been sitting at the table in the center of the room but she stood up awkwardly when she heard them approach. A patch of light from the window caught her at just the right angle and she looked radiant. She was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue empire waisted dress that came to just above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. The color brought out her eyes and showed off her pregnant belly quite well. Her hair had grown out quite a bit, falling to just below her shoulders in chestnut waves and her face had a distinct glow about it. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Peggy felt her breath catch when she saw the prison guard escort Dick in. She was taken aback by his appearance. Dick was gaunt and he looked exhausted. He hadn't shaved in a while and his hair was a disheveled mess. But what was the most jarring to her was seeing him in his orange prison garb.

Dick's face lit up when he saw Peggy and she immediately relaxed and smiled. The guard un-cuffed Dick and Peggy walked briskly up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Dick put his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as her pregnant belly would allow. They held each other for a few moments, then he pulled back slightly and took her face in both hands and kissed her briefly on the lips. Dick ended the kiss and then he reached over and placed both of his hands on Peggy's swollen belly, eliciting a disapproving grunt from the guard, though he immediately looked away to give the couple a little privacy.

Peggy was pleased when after a few moments of touching her stomach, that she felt the baby begin to kick. Dick felt it too and he began to tear up. Peggy's eyes filled with tears as well and he placed her hand over one of his and held it in place over her stomach.

"The baby knows who you are Dick. She never does this for anyone else." Their eyes met and Peggy reached up and touched Dick's face and he smiled sadly.

"I don't know how it is that you are here right now. It almost feels like a dream. It's amazing to see you Peggy. You look beautiful. I've always liked that color on you. It brings out your eyes."

Peggy blushed. "Thank you. You look well too."

Dick chuckled. "You are a terrible liar, Peggy. I know I look like hell. If I would have known you were coming I would have shaved or at least combed my hair."

Peggy reached up and tousled Dicks hair and attempted to arrange it as normal, earning another disapproving grunt from the prison guard.

"It has all grown back, but there is a lot of grey now. I look like my old man." Dick said wryly.

"I think it looks good. You look distinguished. You look even more like Cary Grant, as if that was possible."

Dick laughed. "Thank you sweetheart, you are very kind." Dick took her by the hand and pulled out one of the chairs at the table. "Here, let's get you off of your feet."

Peggy sat down and Dick sat across from her and immediately took her hand and held it.

"How are you feeling? You really do look great. Pregnancy clearly agrees with you."

Peggy laughed. "I'm feeling pretty well actually. A little tired...the flight out here was uncomfortable but it was totally worth it to see you again."

"What made you decide to come all the way out here all the sudden? You didn't fly here all by yourself did you?"

"No, Stan came with me. He's the one who suggested that I come visit you. He saw how sad I was after reading your last letter."

"Yet another thing I need to thank him for when I get out of here." Dick squeezed her hand once again. "I wasn't sure you would want to have anything to do with me after what I revealed in that last letter."

Peggy sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, Dick. You need to get used to that. I'm in love with you, and you are going to need to make me an honest woman when you get out of here."

Dick's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Peggy nodded. "Yes, really."

Dick smiled and he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Peggy's heart fluttered and she smiled warmly as they gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Oh, before I forget," Peggy said suddenly, "I have something for you." She reached into her bag and produced a familiar red bakery tin. "I know you love these brownies so I made a special trip to the store before we left. It looks like it's not a moment too soon. We need to get some meat back on your bones. Don't they feed you in here?"

Dick laughed. "They do, but the food is terrible." He opened the lid revealing the tin half-full of brownies.

"I may have had a few brownies on the plane...as did Stan." Peggy said sheepishly.

Dick chuckled and he grabbed a brownie and eagerly took a bite, moaning happily. "Peggy, thank you for this. You shouldn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble at all I promise you." Peggy said sincerely. She then produced a couple of envelops from her bag. "I called Sally and told her I was coming to see you and she begged me to come see her at school so that she could give me these."

Sally had given Peggy a letter from herself to give to her father, as well as notes from Bobby and a drawing from Gene. Dick felt his heart clench when he looked at the items from his family all spread out in front of him and his eyes filled with tears again.

"They all love you very much." Peggy said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Gene barely knows me. He thinks Henry Francis is their father. It's probably better that way."

Peggy frowned. "Sally told me that you were well on your way to fixing that before you left. It's never too late.".

Dick sighed. "I hope you're right. I can't thank you enough for bringing me these Peggy." Dick said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. Sally wanted me to make sure to tell you that you need to write to the boys separately."

Dick chuckled. "That I can certainly do."

Dick and Peggy continued their visit, talking about her new agency and their clients, some of which Dick was very familiar with. He beamed when Peggy was describing some of their new work.

"You've done amazingly well for yourself. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Peggy grinned. "I learned it all from you."

Soon it was time for their visit to be over. Dick reluctantly stood up and he walked over to a Peggy and held out his hand and helped her out of her seat. He pulled her into a warm embrace and he kissed her neck. He then stood up to his full height and gazed down at her.

"I am so glad that you came today Peggy. You have no idea how happy this made me."

Peggy smiled, "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Please let me know the minute the baby comes."

"I will."

Dick took Peggy's face in his hands and kissed her for longer than was appropriate on the lips.

"I love you Peggy." Dick said after he pulled away to look at her, quickly becoming emotional.

"I love you too Dick." Peggy said as tears began to fall once again.

The prison guard came over and took Dick by the arm and escorted him out of the room leaving Peggy to sob quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_April 16, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_I am writing this shortly after your visit today. I don't know if I adequately expressed my delight at seeing you today, but the unexpected sight of you waiting for me brought me a feeling of happiness that I haven't felt in a very long time. My circumstances here are pretty bleak and I am without much to look forward to. I have been feeling very sorry for myself lately, but seeing you today raised my spirits tremendously._

_At the risk of repeating myself I wanted to reiterate just how beautiful you looked today. I have to admit that I was too wrapped up in my own bullshit to have noticed you when you were pregnant the first time around. But sweetheart, I am not exaggerating when I say you are truly radiant. You looked like an angel while you were sitting there waiting for me. I would have loved to have had some time alone with you so that we could get reacquainted but obviously that wasn't possible. I am grateful that the guard was so lenient with me, essentially turning a blind eye when I touched your stomach so intimately, I know there are rules for visits and that I crossed the line but I simply couldn't help myself. Seeing you standing before me, with your face aglow and you belly swollen with my child moved me deeply. Even now, the idea that you and I made love is quite shocking to me. I don't want you to think that I have any regrets about being with you because I absolutely don't. I believe that because it was you Peggy, I finally felt what a man is supposed to feel when he makes love to the one woman he is supposed to be with forever. The fact that that woman is you made the experience that much sweeter._

_One of the few good things to come from being locked-up in here is the fact that we have gotten to know each other so well over the last few months. Obviously it would have been preferable to not have ever been here, but I believe the distance has allowed us to cut the bullshit and get to know each other for who we really are. What I mean is, even though I have known you for years, but I don't think I really "knew" you until we started writing to one another. You are my best friend Peggy. I have told you things that I have never told anyone and I trust you with my life. I hope that you feel the same way about me._

_I realized today that I need to stop sitting on my ass feeling sorry for myself and begin doing what I can to get out of here so that we can move forward with our lives together. My hope is that I will be able to convince the parole board that I should be released early. My sentence was for one to three years, but I have never given the guards any trouble. Hopefully they will at least consider my petition. I am probably fooling myself so don't get your hopes up, but I figured I might as well give it a try. I know there is no conceivable way for me to be there for the birth of our child, and I'm sure you know that I would do anything to be able to be there for you._

_The fact that you have decided that you want me to make an "honest woman" of you has made me very happy. You will never have to worry about my fidelity, Peggy. Once I am released I plan to never leave your side again._

_I love you more than words can say. I will eagerly await news of the baby, and please know that you are always in my thoughts and prayers._

_Love,_

_Dick_

* * *

_May 15, 1971_

_Dear Dick,_

_I apologize for the delay in writing this. Things have been very crazy around here and I have hardly had any time to stop, let alone craft a nice letter for you. I hope that this letter finds you well. I am so glad that I was able to come see you, although it made being parted again that much more difficult. _

_We have been exceedingly busy here over the last month. My upstairs tenant moved out so we decided to move our operations up there and now my apartment will be strictly residential. My former tenant was a junkie and it has taken quite a bit of work to clean up the mess that she left. But Stan and Pete (believe it or not) were willing to get their hands dirty and I think it's going to be a nice office. I have also spent the last few weeks getting everything squared away for me to take my maternity leave and that has been pretty stressful. We are hiring a freelancer to fill in while I am out and depending on how things this person may stay on permanently._

_It's actually pretty amazing that we're in the position to hire another copywriter. Business has been steady which is astounding considering we just started the agency eight months ago. I have found though that as my pregnancy has drawn to a close, that I'm definitely beginning to slow down. I'm exhausted after walking up the flight of stairs to the new office and all I really want to do is sleep anymore. I was only twenty-one years old the last time I did this, but I don't believe it was this hard. Anyway, I would imagine that by the time you receive this letter, I will have had the baby. My doctor seems to think that even though it's early, that the baby could come any day now. I have to say that I am ready to be done. My back hurts, I'm barely sleeping at all, and I'm not fit to live with. I may try to hurry things along a little bit by rearranging the office furniture upstairs._

_I know we didn't speak of this in person, but our time together was so short and it just didn't seem like the right time or place. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for telling me about Anna Draper and about your brother Adam. It sounds like Anna was a wonderful person and I'm sorry that I never had the chance to meet her. I'm glad that you did have someone in your life with whom you could be totally honest. That must have felt nice after having to pretend to be someone else for so long._

_I wish that I knew what to say to assuage your feelings of guilt over your brother. I'm sure on some level he understood your feelings about your family and your upbringing and why you did what you felt you had to do._

_I want you to listen to me...you are not bad person, Dick. Yes, you have done some very shitty things and you hurt a lot of people, but you are making a real effort to be a better person and that does matter quite a bit. I do believe that people are capable of change if they really commit to it._

_I must confess that as the baby's due date approaches I am beginning to feel quite anxious about the idea of giving birth and becoming a mother. Am I really going to be able to handle this on my own? Stan and Pete will do their best to help but they have their own lives too. I just don't want to be a burden to them. I'm sorry to be rambling on like this. Sometimes I think it just helps me to write some of this stuff out so I can get if off my mind. I suspect that you do the same thing yourself with your letters to me. If that's the case then I'm glad I can act as a sounding-board for you._

_I completely understand what you were saying about being shocked when you were confronted with the reality of what happened between us. I have seen the evidence of our night together in the mirror every day and I still have a hard time believing it. It is still amazing to me that we were together in that way, especially given the fact things had been platonic between us for so long. But we were, and it was the most amazing experience of my life. I felt things with you that I had never felt before. I am not embarrassed to say that you are the greatest lover I have ever had._

_So am I right in believing that we are now engaged? If someone had told me years ago that I would be marrying you someday, I never would have believed it. I must confess that I am very excited about what the future hold for us. I hope this is okay with you, but I plan to give the baby your surname-your real surname on his or her birth certificate. I figure that I will take the name Whitman too when we are married and it will just be easier this way._

_I love you Dick Whitman. I know this is not realistic, but I hope you are able to hurry home soon. I need you._

_Love,_

_Peggy_

* * *

Peggy gave birth to a seven pound eight ounce baby girl on May 26, 1971. The birth was uneventful much to everyone's relief.

Pete sent Dick a telegram with all of the important details which he gratefully received. A few weeks later he was delighted to receive the baby's newborn picture, as well as a lovely picture of mother and baby in the hospital. Dick teared up when he saw the first pictures of his beautiful daughter whom Peggy had christened Anna Elizabeth Whitman.

* * *

_June 14, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_Thank you for sending me those pictures of yourself and the baby. She is absolutely beautiful, just Like you._

_Sally wrote to me and told me that little Anna is even more adorable in person. She wanted me to let you know that she would be happy to come by and help you with her baby sister anytime. I guess Betty has been pretty understanding about the whole thing which surprises me. For all the trouble that I caused Betty in the past, it amazes me that she has apparently forgiven me for most of my infractions. I think it helps that Betty always liked you too. Anyway, please feel free to give Sally a call._

_I don't know how you are managing this all on your own. You are stronger than I ever imagined. Our daughter is very lucky to have you as her mother and I am so proud of you._

_I'm sorry that this note is so short. I know your time is limited these days and if you actually do have some time to yourself you probably want to take a nap. I remember those days well and I wish I could be there to do my part. Hopefully it won't be too much longer before we can see each other again and I can meet the little girl who was already stolen my heart._

_I love you,_

_Dick_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took some time but Peggy soon adjusted to being a mother. She really enjoyed having the opportunity to spend time with the baby and slow down after many tumultuous months. She made a concerted effort not to worry about work too much but she took solace in the fact that the office was only one floor away if there was any kind of crisis.

It was several weeks before Peggy found the time to respond to Dick's letter, but she took advantage of an opportunity when the baby finally settled down for a long nap.

* * *

_July 13, 1971_

_Dear Dick,_

_It seems impossible that so much time has passed since I last wrote you. I know you understand how busy things are with a new baby so I'm not going to waste the precious time I have while she sleeps worrying that I hurt your feelings. You know full well how I feel about you, and those feelings have only deepened with the passage of time.._

_Our daughter (how strange it still is to write that) is now six weeks old and I can't get over how much she has changed in that time. She has grown quite a bit and is gaining weight like a champ. She has a full head of dark hair just like yours, but I guess it is too soon to know if her eyes will stay blue or if they'll change to green like yours. She still sleeps most of the time, and when she 's not sleeping she's eating or pooping. You probably don't miss changing diapers, although I'm sure you would give anything to be here even for the less than desirable parts of fatherhood._

_How right you are about the importance of sleep. For years I've been burning the candle at both ends, getting at most six hours of sleep at night and it never bothered me. Now I would give anything to sleep a solid six hours in a row! I will be so pleased when Anna begins sleeping through the night. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

_You were so full of praise for me in your last letter, but I don't want you to think that I'm doing this completely on my own. Stan and Pete (mostly Stan) continue their surrogate father routine which allows me the opportunity to rest sometimes. Who would have thought that that barrel chested man would turn out to be such a softie around a baby? I believe he has ulterior motives though. He's been very willing to take Anna for a walk in her carriage to the park, but I would be willing to bet that there were some attractive women to be seen and he is using the baby as bait. That's fine. Whoever snatches him up will be a very lucky woman._

_Your oldest daughter Sally was extremely helpful during those first weeks. Sally's mother gave her permission to stay here for a month to help out and I put her to work changing diapers and folding laundry. I think she firmly grasps that having a baby isn't as fun as it looks on TV and that it is quite a bit of work. Hopefully she will remember this lesson if or when she gets into a situation with a boy that requires a tough decision. I know you don't want to think about your daughter having sex, but she's almost an adult and she'll be going off to college next year. She needs to learn that all actions (even those in the heat of the moment) have consequences. I honestly think she will be fine. I've said this before Dick, but she is a wonderful, smart young woman and it has been my pleasure getting to know her better._

_I have to keep this letter on the short side. Your youngest daughter will soon be up from her nap and will demand to be fed. It's amazing the amount of love I feel for this tiny person. When I look at her I can see parts of both you and me, and then I think about how she was conceived in a moment of love between us and I feel exceedingly happy. I told you on the night before you left that I would never regret having been with you and that sentiment certainly holds true. If we hadn't made love that night, then we wouldn't have Anna now and I can't imagine my life without her in it._

_We created a wonderful new life together, and like your other daughter Sally, I think she is destined to do great things._

_I love you very much and hope you are well,_

_Peggy_

* * *

_August 3, 1971_

_Dear Peggy,_

_It is hard for me to believe it, but we are closing in on the first anniversary of our night together. I would not say that this year has flown by in here because it hasn't. It has been interminable, especially because I long to be with you and our daughter. Thank you for enclosing a few more pictures of Anna. You are right, she is growing like a weed. I'm glad that you have had help with her, but please do not sell yourself short. You are doing an amazing job with our daughter and she is very lucky to have you as her mother. I also count myself lucky that I will one day be able to call you my wife._

_I am glad that Sally has been such a help to you. She has written several times about how excited she is to have a little sister, and how she enjoyed having the time to get to know you better. She had nothing but the highest praise for you and I think that is wonderful. Sally revealed to me that she is considering applying to Columbia or NYU so that she can be near you and the baby. I think that would be lovely, having her so close by. I haven't told her about the possibility of me being released early. I probably shouldn't have told you, but I tell you everything so I don't think there was any harm in that._

_I hope to meet with the parole board at the end of the month to see if they will consider my request for an early release. I am probably fooling myself, thinking that they'll even entertain the idea but I have to try. I did a pretty despicable thing in the eyes of the law and they would be well within their rights to keep me here for the full three years. I really hope that isn't the case. I honestly don't think I have the strength of will to last that long in here._

_I miss you every day Peggy. I long to hold you again, to feel the connection that we shared on that warm August night before everything went straight to hell._

_I want to be with you again so much that it hurts._

_I love you Peggy, and I hope that we shall be reunited very soon._

_Love,_

_Dick_


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Happy Valentines Day Everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Peggy decided to go to the grocery store for a few essential items on a Saturday in early September. Stan offered to sit with the baby while she was out and she enjoyed having a few minutes to herself while she shopped. It had been several weeks since she had heard from Dick and her curiosity was getting the best of her. Did he get to meet with the parole board? Did they consider his request for an early release? She supposed that she would have to wait until she received word from him one way or another.

When she returned from the store, she expected to see Stan sitting on the couch waiting for her. She did not however expect to see the man who had come to occupy her thoughts day and night sitting there instead.

Dick rose to his feet the second Peggy opened the door. Peggy was carrying a bag of groceries which she immediately dropped at her feet when she saw him. She closed her front door and then hurried over to where he stood and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. She then pulled back slightly and she took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

After a few moments Peggy released him and stepped backwards so she could get a good look at him. Dick was wearing the same suit he had worn a year earlier, but the fit was a little loose since he had lost a fair amount of weight. He had a full beard that was speckled with grey and his hair was longer than she had ever seen it. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were bright and he seemed happier than she had ever seen him. She touched his face just to ensure that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Dick smiled and he took her hand and placed it over his lips and kissed it tenderly. He then took her hand and held it in place over his heart.

Dick smiled warmly, "I'm happy to see you too, Peggy."

"So...tell me everything! They obviously let you out." Peggy said, her stomach fluttering with excitement.

Dick grinned. "Yes, I was apparently a model prisoner."

"I can't believe it! How did you get here?"

"I took a bus...I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Luckily, Stan let me in otherwise I would've waited for you on your stoop like a hobo. I hope you don't mind me coming here. They sold my apartment and all of my stuff is in storage somewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I don't mind!" Peggy exclaimed, her eyes filling with happy tears. "This is where you belong."

Dick smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. How are you? You look wonderful Peggy."

Peggy blushed. "Thank you, Dick." Peggy's hair had grown longer, falling well past her shoulders and her skin had a healthy glow about it. She had slimmed down considerably after giving birth but she maintained a generous bosom due to nursing her baby.

"I'm good...fantastic actually now that you're here. I can't believe you're actually here!" Peggy said looked around in confusion. "Where is Stan?"

"He took Anna with him to the park. He told me that the baby was a chick magnet and he didn't mind being gone for a while to give us some privacy." Dick said with amusement.

"Did you see your daughter?"

"I did. She is absolutely beautiful, just like you."

Peggy blushed again, "I think she favors you a great deal, with all that dark hair."

"She has your eyes." Dick said and he lightly caressed her cheek. He then took her face in his hands and Peggy's stomach fluttered as Dick kissed her passionately. Peggy eagerly returned the kiss and she threw her hands around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Dick ended the kiss after a couple of minutes and he pulled her into a warm embrace, cradling her head with his hand. Peggy could hear his heart beating strongly as her head was pressed against his chest. Dick rest his chin on the top of her head and they just stood there for a while holding each other.

"I had forgotten how short you are Peggy."

Peggy laughed. "Sorry about that."

Dick chuckled. "No, it's a good thing. You fit here perfectly. It's nice."

Peggy sighed contentedly and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes it is."

Peggy ran her hands up and down his back and she could feel just how thin he was. She pulled away so that she could study his face once again. Dick stood up to his full height and looked down at her.

"I can't get over how different you look with a beard. You almost look like a different person."

Dick smirked, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to shave or get a haircut. Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all! It's just that even wearing this suit that I've seen you wear many times, you don't look like Don Draper anymore. You are still very handsome of course, but you look completely different. I actually like you with a beard which surprises me because I normally hate beards." Peggy said as she neatly arranged the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"That's a relief because I'm not Don Draper anymore, and I don't just mean in name. I don't know if I can explain this very well, but I'm not that guy, that character anymore, Peggy. Being in that place changed me forever. From now on what you see is what you get...no more secrets."

Peggy smiled. "Good." Peggy looked into Dick's eyes and her breath caught when she saw an intense look of love and tenderness. Dick reached over and cupped her cheek, lightly brushing her soft skin with his thumb.

"I've missed you so much Peggy." Dick said quietly. "I'm so glad to be here with you."

Peggy smiled, "I'm so glad you're here with us. We can finally be a family. I love you, Dick."

"I love you too, Peggy."

Peggy studied Dick's face more closely and she noticed a few scars on his face that she had never seen before. She frowned as she reached up to gingerly touch one of the scars above his eyebrow. Dick winced involuntarily and stayed her hand.

"What happened?"

"There was a fight in the cafeteria. I wasn't involved in the dispute but I got pulled into it anyway. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine I promise you."

"When did this happen?" Peggy asked, clearly alarmed.

"Shortly after Anna was born."

"Were you badly hurt?"

"It was pretty bad actually. I had to get quite a few stitches and I was in the infirmary for a week. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." Peggy said, concern etched upon her face. She ran her fingers lightly over the healed scar and this time he let her. "I'm just glad that you're all right and you're home."

"Me too." Dick said sincerely.

Peggy looked at her watch. "How long ago did Stan leave? Do you think we have time to..."

Dick laughed. "He could be back any minute Peggy. Plus, I am exhausted. Would you mind if I took a shower and then we just laid down and held each other for a while? That's all I'm capable of doing right now."

Peggy smiled, "Sure. I would like that."

Dick took a long hot shower and he changed into some clean underwear. They lay down together in Peggy's bed and Dick pulled her into his arms protectively and was asleep within minutes. Peggy heard Stan return a while later and she wriggled out of Dick's grasp and left him asleep in her bedroom to meet Stan and the baby.

"Where is he?" Stan asked

"He's sleeping in my room."

"He looks like shit. I almost didn't recognize him."

Peggy smirked, "I'm sure you would too if you had been through what he has over the last year. Go home Stan. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Stan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Positive. Thank you for everything. I'll see you Monday."

Stan kissed her on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything Chief."

"I will, Stan. Thanks." Peggy said sincerely as Stan closed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Stan left, Peggy wanted Dick to be able to sleep in her bedroom for as long as he could. She closed her bedroom door and tried to keep Anna as quiet as possible. She made dinner for herself and she kept an extra plate for Dick warm in the oven just in case he woke up later in the evening and wanted to eat. She watched a few programs on television and was ready for bed by nine o'clock. Peggy laid Anna down in the crib in her room and Peggy climbed into bed beside Dick, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her body. He smelled great and she could feel heat radiating off of his body. It wasn't long before she fell fast asleep too.

A little after one in the morning, Anna woke up screaming and Peggy scrambled to her room to keep her from waking Dick. Peggy brought Anna to bed and she lay on her side with her back facing Dick and began nursing the baby. Peggy soon began to drift off to sleep when she felt Dick stirring beside her. He had woken up feeling completely disoriented. Once he realized where he was he felt a sense of euphoria wash over him. He rolled over and saw Peggy's back and he ran his hand from her hip up to her waist and was about to put his arm around her and pull her close to him when he discovered she was not alone.

"What's going on here?" He asked with amusement.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you? Annie was hungry."

"Annie?"

"That's just what I call her. It seems fitting. She's such a spunky little thing. Do you mind? I know you wanted her name to be Anna...and it still is on her birth certificate."

"It's fine Peggy. Whatever you want, I trust you." Dick was silent for a moment as he observed what was happening on the other side of the bed. "I had no idea you decided to breastfeed. That is what you are doing over there isn't it?"

"Yep. I know it's a little earthy, but I guess it's supposed to be really healthy for the baby and I feel closer to her this way. Does it bother you? I can go to another room."

"No, absolutely not! I've just never seen anything like it. It's quite beautiful actually. You look like a renaissance painting." Dick gazed at her in admiration. "You're a natural Peggy."

Peggy made a face. "Well that remains to be seen. You should've seen me during those first few weeks. I didn't have a clue what I was doing and I felt like I hadn't slept for days. We're finally getting the hang of things though."

Dick's face fell. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"Stop it." Peggy said sharply, admonishing him. "You're here now and that's what matters. And don't you worry about having missed out on things. I'll put you to work right away if you want. There will be plenty of diapers to change, and she drinks formula too so you can have your fair share of late night feedings. She's usually pretty good about sleeping in her crib, but you never know with her. I've ended up bringing her to bed with me like this more times than I can count. I'm not used to sharing a bed with an adult though. Do you have enough room over there?"

"Peggy, I was sleeping on a bunk bed that was too short, in a tiny cell with another man who snored for the last year. This is like a Hilton as far as I'm concerned." Dick said drily.

Peggy laughed. "That's good. I just want you to feel comfortable here. This is your home now."

"It's wonderful sweetheart." Dick said sincerely.

Peggy smiled, "Are you hungry? I can warm up a plate for you when she's done. I made pork chops."

Dick smiled. "That sounds great actually. Thank you."

Peggy was able to put Anna back in her crib asleep and she went into the kitchen to heat up the plate for Dick. Dick pulled on his dress pants from earlier and went into the kitchen where Peggy presented him with the plate of food.

Dick moaned happily as he ate the pork chops. "You have no idea how good this tastes to me Peggy."

Peggy grinned. "I'm glad you like it. We've got to get some weight back on you! You're lucky because before all I could do was make spaghetti, but I've actually had to learn to cook in order to feed Stan and Pete as a small gesture of gratitude for their help."

Dick smiled and continued to eat voraciously. After he finished eating, he helped her wash the dishes and then the two of them sat at the kitchen table and talked for over an hour, getting caught up on everything. Peggy offered him a drink but he refused.

"Really?" Peggy asked, in surprise.

"I haven't had a drink in over a year Peggy. If there was one good thing that came of me being in that place, it was that I finally was able to sober up. I feel better than I have in years."

Peggy smiled, "That's great Dick. I will make sure to keep any alcohol upstairs and out of sight if that helps."

"You don't have to do that Peggy. I'm a big boy, I can handle it.

"Well just the same, I want to be supportive. Your daughter and I need you to be around for a long time."

Dick took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Peggy."

Peggy told him about several of her agency's clients and campaigns and he was happy to be able to offer up opinions and advice. As confident as she was working on her own, she had to admit that she had missed their easy collaboration. She had always loved how quickly his mind worked, how he was always able to come up with a better, more elegant way to say things. She had no idea if he planned to return to advertising, but she knew that if he asked her for a job she shouldn't turn him down.

"So what happens now...for you I mean?" Peggy asked. "Do you need to legally change your name? I would imagine that is going to be pretty complicated."

Dick sighed, "Yes, it will be. I have quite a few things I have to take care of. I need to meet with my attorney as soon as possible so that he can help me to square a few things away with the bank, and a bunch of other agencies in order to establish myself as well...myself. That is going to be unpleasant and very time consuming. But before I do any of that I need to make some calls and find where they stored all of my stuff. The only clothing I have to my name is the suit I was wearing earlier. At the very least I will need to borrow some clothes from someone so I am not sitting around in my underwear."

Peggy chuckled, "I'll call Stan in the morning. He should have something. He's at least closer to your size than Pete."

"Stan? You're going to have me wearing love beads and fringe?"

Peggy laughed heartily. "No, but I'm sure he still has some of his old stuff from his frat boy jock days. They won't fit perfectly since you're a good two inches taller than him, but it will at least be something for you to wear around the house. I can pick up a few things for you in the mean-time if you want until you find where your stuff is stored."

"That would be nice sweetheart. Will there be enough room here for my clothes do you think?"

Peggy chuckled, "I think so...do you have that many suits?"

Dick laughed, "I have a fair amount, yes."

"I think we'll be able to find room for everything you want to bring. Don't forget that we have a ton of storage upstairs too."

"That's right, I keep forgetting that you own this whole building. You've really done well for yourself sweetheart. You're the Creative Director of your own agency, you own an entire building and you're what, thirty-two? Very impressive, Peggy."

Peggy smiled. "Thanks."

Dick was quiet for a moment. "There is something serious that I need to ask you if that's okay."

Peggy nodded encouragingly. "Sure Dick, you can ask me anything."

Dick surprised her by standing up and then getting down on one knee. He took her left hand in his and gazed up at her affectionately.

"I don't have a ring yet to do this properly, but I don't want to wait any longer. Peggy Olson, you are my dearest friend and I don't think I could have made it through this past year without your unconditional love and support. You stood by me when most people would not have. I realized when we made love over a year ago that you are the woman I am meant to be with. Thank you for sticking by me and for being such a wonderful mother to our beautiful daughter. I'm sorry that it has taken us over ten years to get to this point, but we're here now and I'm so excited for a future with you in it. I love you very much Peggy. Will you please do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Peggy was completely caught off guard by Dick's speech and she was moved to tears. "Yes Dick Whitman, nothing would make me happier than to be your wife so that we can truly be a family. I love you and I would love to marry you."

Dick grinned and he picked Peggy up out of her chair and spun her around as if she weighed nothing. He then set her on the floor and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Peggy. You have made me very happy." Dick said a few moments later.

Peggy grinned. "Me too."

Suddenly the baby started to cry and and Peggy started towards Anna's room to console her. Dick held up his hand to stop her.

"Why don't you let me take this Peggy. It's late and you should try to get some sleep. I'll stay up with her and we can get to know each other. I _have_ done this before you know."

"Really? You would do that?"

Dick nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"Well okay then, I'm not going to say no to that!"

Peggy led Dick to Anna's room and she picked the crying infant up and handed her to her father. Peggy then left the room to ready a bottle, leaving Dick to try to calm the baby.

"Hey, hey hey, shhh." Dick whispered, cradling his daughter protectively. "It's okay. Don't be scared, I'm your daddy. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You're my baby girl and I love you and your mother _very_ much. I'm sorry that we haven't met before now. I've been away but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Peggy had peaked her head in once she had Anna's bottle warming to check on the two of them and what she saw moved her deeply. She'd heard the last part of Dick's speech to his daughter and it warmed her heart to see that he was gently rocking Anna while he stood near the window. Anna eventually stopped crying and peered up at her father curiously.

"She likes you" Peggy whispered. "She normally won't let anyone hold her but me or Stan. She must sense that you're family...or it's the beard. She really doesn't like Pete."

Dick laughed. "Then I guess I'll have to keep the beard at least for a little while, which is fine because I hate shaving. I _am_ getting a haircut first thing on Monday."

Peggy chuckled. "You do what you have to do. I think you look good no matter what." Peggy walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go to lie down. The bottle is warming on the stove and all of the diapers and things are over there." Peggy said pointing to the changing table against the wall. "Thank you for doing this, Dick."

"I'm happy to do it, Peggy. Go get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dick sat up with Anna for a few hours. He fed her a bottle and changed her diaper and the two of them watched a little late night TV. It had been a number of years since he had interacted with such a young baby, but it came back to him quickly. He thought little Anna actually bore a strong resemblance to Sally when she was that age.

Anna eventually fell asleep and Dick was able to successfully transfer her back into her crib. Dick climbed back into bed with Peggy and pulled her into his arms protectively. She stirred momentarily and then drifted back to sleep. It wasn't long before Dick was asleep as well.

The next morning Peggy called Stan and asked if Dick could borrow some clothes for a few days. After Stan came by, Dick got dressed in one of Stan's old shirts and pair of pants and the little family went out for a walk with Anna riding in her carriage.

It was the most relaxed Dick had been in very long time. It was a beautiful late summer day and he enjoyed feeling the sun on his face for an extended period of time. Dick smiled as he put his arm around Peggy as they walked through the neighborhood towards the park. There was something freeing about being able to walk around essentially incognito, wearing another man's clothes without having to worry about being recognized. He wasn't looking forward to having to straighten everything out with his life, but he was able to enjoy walking through his new neighborhood with his family. He was able to temporarily put the negative thoughts out of his mind for a while.

He and Peggy enjoyed talking about nothing in particular which was in great contrast to all of the heavy topics they'd discussed in their letters. Dick knew that they did have some weightier topics to discuss though so he tread lightly.

"So, does your mother have any idea who Anna's father is?" Dick asked suddenly.

"Not exactly. I told her that a man named Dick Whitman is Anna's father, which explained the name on the birth certificate. But she has no idea that this Dick Whitman person is the alter ego of Don Draper, the man that she has despised all these years. It's kind of funny when you think about it...even though I have tried to tell her otherwise, she still blames you for what happened all those years ago. I don't think she would appreciate the irony of the fact that you're _actually_ responsible this time."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I've already told her that you were a work colleague with whom I shared a night before you had to leave town...which is technically the truth."

"How are you going to explain me being back in town...and that we're engaged?

"I plan to tell her that I wrote to you shortly after Anna was born, and that once you heard about the baby, that you decided to move back to New York. I'll tell her you just got back into town and that you proposed last night."

"Wow, that's quite elaborate! I almost believe it myself."

"it's good that she's never met you in all these years, otherwise this wouldn't work."

"I don't like lying to your mother, but the truth isn't going to win her over and it would be nice to start with a relatively clean slate. I'm not going to tell all of the gory details, but she will get an edited version of my past...and the fact that I've been married before. Twice. And that I have three other children."

Peggy grimaced, "She won't like that, but you're right, there are already too many lies as it is."

"She'll like me just fine Peggy. I clean up real nice and I'm good with moms. Plus I'm finally going to make an honest woman of her daughter, as you so elegantly put it."

Peggy smirked, "That's true."

As they continued walking, they discussed tentative plans for their wedding. The both agreed that it needed to be small, just immediate family and a few friends and that it would take place at city hall as soon as possible.

They continued their walk and Dick eventually broached the topic he least wished to discuss.

"Listen Peggy, I'm sure you are wondering if I was planning on returning to work in advertising. Financially I never have to work again, but one of the conditions of my parole was that I had to find "suitable" employment. I feel strange even asking you this, but are you looking for another copywriter?"

"Are you asking me for a job?"

Dick's face turned red. "Yes."

"We would be lucky to have you, you know that, but we wouldn't be able to pay you what you're worth. What I really need is a junior copywriter."

"Peggy, I'm willing to do whatever you need...writing tags, coupons, any other scut work. I just need to have documented proof that I'm working."

"But all of that work is beneath you. Could you really be happy doing that?"

"I truly don't care what I do. The unfortunate truth of the matter is that no one else will hire me and you know it."

Peggy thought about what he was asking. "Well, I have missed working with you." Peggy said smiling. "Plus you could pop downstairs and check on Anna periodically."

"That's what I was thinking. I don't want our child to be raised by strangers, but I also don't want you to have to give up on your dream either. I've had my shot in this field Peggy, and now it's your turn. I figure I can do most of the heavy lifting with the baby, and you can utilize me as needed. If you need help with an idea, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand. I just know that I missed out on a lot of things with my older kids and that was mostly my fault. I don't want to make that mistake again. I need to be much more involved this time."

Peggy smiled, "I think that sounds great."

Dick stopped walking and turned to look right at Peggy. "I'm going to do things right this time sweetheart. My priorities have totally changed. I want us to be a happy family. I love you both very much."

"I love you too, Dick."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I need the number for Miss Porter's School in Farmington Connecticut."

"Right away sir."

After they had returned from their walk, Peggy opted to take a quick nap while Anna slept. Dick decided that this would be an excellent time to call his older daughter Sally. As Dick waited for his call to be placed, he felt nerves in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't actually spoken to his oldest daughter in more than a year. He would be forever grateful for the letters they had exchanged, because they had allowed him to really get to know his oldest child for the person she was, and he felt that they had grown much closer as a result.

"Miss Porter's School. How may I help you?" Asked a friendly voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Sally Draper."

"Yes sir. Who may I say is calling?"

"This is her father, but please don't tell her that. It's a surprise."

"Okay. I will let her know."

Dick's heart was racing by the time Sally picked up the phone.

"This is Sally Draper."

Dick cleared his throat, "Hello sweetheart. It's Daddy." Dick said affectionately. He heard only silence on the other end of the line.

"Sally, are you there?" Dick asked.

"I'm here. I just need a minute." Sally said finally and Dick could hear her sniffling on the other end of the line. "How is it that you are able to call me? Where are you?"

"I'm at Peggy's. They let me out."

Dick heard Sally exhale and he could tell she was crying.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Dick said with concern.

"I'm fine, I just...I'm just so relieved that you're home."

Dick chuckled. "Me too honey. Listen, I want to see you. Would it be all right with you if I brought Peggy and the baby up to see you this weekend?"

"That would be great Daddy. But what about Bobby and Gene? They're going to want to see you too. You should come and pick me up and we could all go to Mom and Henry's house and then we can all see you. I know Mom will want to see you too,"

Dick smiled, "That's a good idea sweetheart. I'll call your mother to make sure that they don't have plans. I haven't discussed this with Peggy yet but I'm sure it will be fine. I know she would love to see you, and she should meet the boys too. Let's plan on this Saturday."

"It's a date." Sally said happily.

Dick smiled, "Great."

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Sally asked after a brief pause.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Are you going to marry Peggy?"

"Yes. As soon as possible."

"Good. She's perfect for you."

Dick laughed, "I think so too Salamander."

"Okay, well I'll see you this weekend. I love you, Daddy."

Dick closed his eyes as he felt himself getting choked up. "I love you too Sally."

Dick hung up the phone and he leaned against the refrigerator for a few minutes collecting himself. He then dialed the phone number for his ex wife's house. Betty was surprisingly friendly and was happy to hear from him

"Don? Is it really you?"

"Hello Betts. How are you?"

"I'm well. Are you...did they let you out?"

"Yes, on Thursday."

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you. Listen, I would like to come up on Saturday with Sally and Peggy and the baby and see Bobby and Gene. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. They would love it."

"Good. We'll be there around noon."

"I'll have your favorite meal ready for when you come. Listen Don, I _am _very glad to hear from you. I was pretty worried. I know we have had our differences but I still care about you."

"Thanks Birdie. How are the boys?"

"They're doing well. They will be thrilled to see you again I'm sure."

"Good. I've missed them. I know I've said this before, but I want to be more involved in the boys lives. I'm not going to be working as much as I was and I plan to be much more involved from now on.

"Where are you going to be working? I'm assuming not at your old agency."

"No, I'm going to work with Peggy at her agency as a copywriter, but on an as needed basis so I can take care of our daughter while Peggy is at work."

"That's nice Don. You have always been good with babies. I've seen your daughter. She's very beautiful."

"When did you see her?"

"When I picked up Sally in the city. Sally was very proud to be able to show off her half sister. I know it's none of my business, but I like Peggy, Don. I remember her...she was your secretary years ago wasn't she? I remember her being very sweet and earnest."

Dick laughed, "Yes she is. She always has been. Listen Betts, you should know that Peggy and I are getting married."

"Oh? When?"

"Soon. There's the whole situation with my name that I need to address first, but it will be very soon."

"That's right, how could I have forgotten? Should I be calling you Dick now?"

"You do whatever you want Betts. Things are going to be confusing enough as it is for the kids. Legally their name is still Draper, so as far as I'm concerned it's okay if you still call me by that name. I do need to sit down and explain to them what I did and why it was wrong."

"Yes you do." Betty said frankly. "I didn't tell them very much, but I did assure Bobby that you didn't rob a bank or murder anyone. I _did_ tell them that you lied and that you were caught, and that's why you were sent to prison. He's been very honest ever since I told him that. I'll leave it to you to explain everything."

"Thank you Betty. I will tell them everything when I see them on Saturday. I should go, the baby is napping and I don't want to wake her. You take care and I'll see you Saturday. Goodbye Betts."

"Goodbye Don."

He then turned and walked into the bedroom where Peggy was sleeping and he got undressed and lay down next to her. Peggy stirred and rolled over onto her side to look at Dick.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone. I made plans to see Sally and Bobby and Gene for this Saturday if that is okay. I'd like to see her and the boys."

"Absolutely. You definitely should see them. Anna and I will be okay here by ourselves for the day."

Dick shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I want all of us to go up and see Sally, and I want you to meet my boys."

"Oh! Really? But they haven't seen you in a year. Don't you want to spend some time with them alone?"

"Peggy, you two are part of the family now. Betty already knows you and she likes you...and that's half the battle. She despised Megan."

"Is your ex wife is going to be there?"

"Yes. We're going to pick Sally up from school and visit the boys at the Francis' house in Rye. But I promise you it will be fine."

"If you say so."

Dick reached over and brushed Peggy's hair off of her forehead. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Peggy, they will love you. I really want Gene and Bobby to get to know their baby sister. I'd like for us to be a close family, especially if we don't have any other children."

"Do you want more children?"

"With you? Of course. I have to admit that I would like to actually be with you this time while you're pregnant."

"I would love to have another baby with you, Dick."

Dick regarded her silently for a few minutes. "I have a suggestion." He said finally.

"What?"

"Anna is sound asleep. We could see if lightning will strike twice and try to make another baby." Dick asked suggestively.

Peggy grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

They made love for the first time in over a year. It was as intense if not more so than the first time.

Afterwards Dick rolled over onto his side and pulled Peggy close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I owe you my life Peggy. Just knowing that you were here waiting for me helped me find the strength to get through the last year."

"You don't owe me anything, Just promise me that you will take care of yourself so that you're around for a long time."

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13 and Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This has been a fun story to write especially as little tidbits about the final seven episodes are coming out...who knows what the fate of Don will actually be, but I hope that he is able to find happiness. Anyway, here is the final chapter and epilogue. Thank you for reading and please review if you feel compelled to do so.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

On Monday, Peggy went to work upstairs in the office and Dick went to a barbershop and he got a much needed haircut. He allowed the barber to keep his hair a little longer than he had ever worn it, in keeping with the current trends. Dick also decided to keep the beard in an effort to distance himself from the look he had cultivated for decades. When he took in his appearance once the barber was finished he had a hard time believing his eyes. With gray speckled throughout his dark hair and beard, coupled with his weight loss he looked significantly older, and he barely resembled the man he once was.

Dick then set about the monumental task of establishing himself with his given name. He met with his attorney and he helped Dick gain access to his bank accounts and begin the process of procuring new identification. They went to several different agencies together and as he had expected, it was exceedingly unpleasant. He knew that for all intents and purposes he was in the eyes of the law a criminal, but it was another thing entirely to be treated as one by the people who would have previously been respectful to him. Dick's attorney was also able to successfully locate where his belongings were being stored and they arranged to have his clothes and other essential items transported to Peggy's the next day. By the end of the day he was left feeling very low and for the first time in months he found that he craved a drink.

In an effort to stave off temptation, Dick immediately went back to Peggy's and when he arrived he dismissed the babysitter for the day. He picked up his tiny daughter out of her crib and he held her against his shoulder. He sat down in the rocking chair and the gentle rocking motion eventually lulled her to sleep. The feeling of holding a sleeping baby calm his frayed nerves and he sat there for a while until he lost track of the time. Eventually he decided to check on Peggy and he went upstairs to the office to visit and see how things were going. He knocked on the door and was surprised to be greeted by Pete Campbell.

"Hello Don!" Pete greeted enthusiastically. "Peggy said you're back in town. Come on in and see what we've done with the place. I confess it's a work in progress."

Peggy heard the commotion and came out of her office and she broke into a huge smile when she saw who it was. Her smile fell a little when she noticed the defeated look on his face

"Dick?" Peggy said, looking pointedly at Pete who silently chastised himself for his error and then retreated to his office. "I wasn't expecting to see you up here today, How did everything go? Did you get everything squared away?"

Dick smiled wanly, "Yes, and to answer your question, my day was terrible but it is done."

"Good." Peggy reached up and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Now that that is all taken care of we can get married and put all of that unpleasantness behind us."

Dick smiled. "Yes we can."

Peggy smiled and then she took Dick's hand and led him away from the door. "Well, let me show you around the office. I know it isn't much, but it works for us right now." Peggy said self consciously. "Stan is, as you can see, stationed over there by the window. Pete's office is in the smaller bedroom and my office is over here." Peggy said as she motioned around the apartment. "We still have all of our meetings off-site."

Dick grinned. "It's very impressive Peggy. There is no need to downplay what you've done here. No one understands what you all have accomplished here better than me."

Peggy blushed. "I know. I'm proud of what we've done, but it looks so small when you're showing it to other people."

"Peggy, we started out in a two room suite at The Pierre. This is wonderful."

Peggy beamed with pride and she led him into her office and shut the door. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I figure you can either work in my office when you're here, or out in the front room."

"We'll figure something out. Are you sure Pete and Stan are going to be okay with me working here?"

Peggy nodded emphatically. "Trust me. I've already spoken to them about it and they are very excited to have someone of your caliber working here. You have to know that Pete has idolized you for years."

Dick looked surprised by this news. "Really?"

"Of course!. Stan is happy to have you on board as well. We all know how lucky we are to have you working here. We're glad to have you aboard."

Dick smiled. "Thank you Peggy. Listen, I need to have a quick word with Pete and Stan. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. We're about done for the day up here anyway." Peggy opened the door and hollered, "PETE! STAN! Dick needs to talk to you."

Stan was sitting in the living area right outside Peggy's office. "Jesus Peggy, I'm sitting right here!" He exclaimed with annoyance. Pete came out of his office looking irritated as well.

"I'm sorry Stan." Peggy said sheepishly. She then spoke directly to Dick, "I'm going to take Anna upstairs and leave you boys alone to chat. I'll get dinner started for us Dick, so don't be too long."

Dick smiled. "Yes Dear." and he kissed her briefly on the lips. Peggy blushed prettily and smiled.

Stan and Pete exchanged knowing glances and smirked. Peggy turned and went out the front door of the office, closing the door behind her.

"You know, I thought it might be weird to see the two of you together, but it's not. I've gotta hand it to you Dick, Peggy is happier than I've seen her in a long time." Stan said.

Dick chuckled, "Thank you Stan. Gentlemen," Dick began, "The reason I wanted to speak with you is because I wanted to sincerely thank you for all that you did for Peggy and my daughter Anna while I was away. I want you to know that Peggy means the world to me and that I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness."

"That's good, because if you ever hurt her I will kill you." Stan said dryly.

Dick chuckled nervously, "I don't plan to Stan but I appreciate the warning. I haven't told Peggy this yet, but assuming she is okay with it, I plan to invest in your agency as a silent partner. I don't want to have any say in the inner workings of the agency, I just want to make sure that you are on solid ground financially."

"Really?" Pete said incredulously. "You would do that?"

Dick nodded. "Yes. After selling my partnership shares I have more money than I'll ever need, and it would make me feel good to know that I was able to ensure the financial stability of your agency. It is really the least I can do to repay you for your kindness to myself and my family."

"That is very generous but are you sure?" Pete said quizzically.

"I'm positive." Dick placed his hand on Pete's shoulder. "Pete, you have proven over the years to be a much better friend than I deserve. You have demonstrated time and time again just how loyal you are and I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done from the bottom of my heart."

Pete was visibly moved by Dick's speech. "You're welcome Don." Pete shook his head, recognizing his error once again. "I'm sorry...it's going to take some getting used to, calling you by your real name."

Dick chuckled, "It's okay, Pete. I don't know if Peggy mentioned it, but I asked her to marry me and she accepted. I don't have any family that is living besides my older children, and I was wondering if would you two be willing to serve as my groomsmen? And would you Pete specifically be my best man?"

Pete was completely taken aback by this request. "I would be honored."

Stan nodded. "Sure, anything for you and Pegs."

Dick grinned. "Great. Hopefully we'll very able to schedule it for sometime in the next couple of weeks. Thank you gentlemen. This really means a lot to us. I should really get going back upstairs...I don't want to be late for dinner. We can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stan and Pete both said simultaneously.

Dick returned upstairs and saw that Peggy was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables. Anna was evidently in her room sleeping. Dick came up behind Peggy and he put his arms around her, encircling her waist. He kissed her neck and Peggy sighed contentedly.

"Did you ask them?" Peggy asked.

"Yes. I never thought I'd see the day when I would ask Pete Campbell to be my best man, but stranger things have happened I suppose."

Peggy turned around and faced Dick and she touched his face. "Have I told you how happy I am that you're here? This feels right, us being here together as a family."

"I know. I'm very happy to be here with you both. Thank you Peggy. I love you both so much."

"I love you too Dick."

* * *

**Epilogue**

On Friday September 24, 1971, Richard "Dick" Whitman married the love of his life Margaret Katherine "Peggy" Olson in front of a small gathering of family and friends at City Hall. Among those in attendance were Peggy's mother, her sister and brother-in-law and their kids. Stan served as Dick's groomsman and Pete served as his best man. Sally served as Peggy's maid of honor and Peggy's sister Anita also served as a bridesmaid. Dick's sons Bobby and Eugene were also in attendance, as well as Betty and Henry Francis.

As Peggy predicted, her mother was pretty frosty to Dick when she first met him and was informed of his previous marriages the previous week, but he charmed her once she saw how well he treated Peggy what a doting father he was to her granddaughter.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and both Dick and Peggy felt a great sense of relief when the justice of the peace declared them husband and wife. After such a long and tumultuous year they were both looking forward to settling down and being a family.

It had been decided that Anna would spend the weekend with Sally in Rye with the rest of the Francis family so that Dick and Peggy could have some much needed time alone.

Sally made an effort to speak with Peggy before she left with Anna for the weekend.

"So I guess you are my new step mother." Sally said grinning.

Peggy laughed. "I guess so. Thank you for watching Anna this weekend. Your father and I really appreciate it."

Sally smiled. "I'm happy to do it. I like getting to spend time with my little sister. It's nice not being the only girl around anymore." Sally paused and then continued. "Peggy, I want to thank you for being there for my dad. He is happier than I've seen him in years, and I know that is because of you and Anna."

Peggy grinned. "He makes me happy too. And Sally, I'm very happy that you and I are really family now."

Sally gave a Peggy a hug. Dick had been watching the exchange between his daughter and his new wife and was very moved. He came over to where they were standing and he put his arm around Peggy and pulled her close to his side.

"Congratulations Daddy!" Sally said, beaming up at her father.

"Thanks Salamander." Dick said affectionately and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun with your little sister this weekend."

"We will. You two have fun." Sally said smirkingly.

Dick looked at his daughter askance. "Thank you. We'll be here the whole time, with the exception of dinner tonight. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"We'll be fine Daddy. Seriously, have a good time. You deserve to have some time alone for a honeymoon. I love you."

"I love you too, Sally."

Once the festivities were over and the Francis's had taken Anna with them for the weekend, Dick and Peggy were truly alone for the first time in over a year. Peggy smiled sheepishly up at Dick, who returned her smile with a look of pure love and affection.

"I feels weird being here without Anna." Peggy said distractedly.

"I know, but I am glad to have you all to myself, if only for a little while. Think of it as making up for lost time." Dick reached over took Peggy's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Peggy felt excitement course through her and she threw her hands around Dick's neck and deepened the kiss. Peggy could feel Dick fumbling around with her zipper and she abruptly ended the kiss before things got out of hand.

"What time is our dinner reservation?" Peggy asked breathlessly.

"Seven thirty. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that we had enough time. I don't want to have to rush."

Dick grinned. "We'll be late or we can just order a pizza. That is honesty the least of my worries."

Peggy frowned, "What do you have to worry about?"

"Well, I can't for the life of figure out how to work the clasps on your dress."

Peggy laughed heartily. Dick smiled and Peggy touched his face and brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"It still amazes me that we are here together, but I couldn't be happier. You were definitely worth the wait. I love you, Dick."

Dick took her hand and kissed it reverently. I love you too Peggy."

* * *

Dick and Peggy ended up having one other child ten months later, a boy that they named Adam Michael Whitman. Dick thoroughly enjoyed his role as the primary caretaker of his young children, and he was more than happy to help out Peggy when she needed it with her agency.

Sally decided to attend NYU and she was a frequent guest at the Whitman's home. She and Glen ended up getting married and settling in the city and having a family of their own.

The Whitmans had a long and happy life together and Dick and Peggy continue living in Peggy's brownstone to this day.

~THE END~


End file.
